


My Best Friend's Brother

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Lance because I'm always projecting onto Lance, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Lance and Shiro are BFF'S, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, Slight Age Difference, klance, mentions of Shallura - Freeform, no actual sex but there's some shirtless making out, rating is mostly for language and the brief sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Lance was fucked. Not literally, although he certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it. No, he was fucked in the figurative way, and it was all Keith’s fault. Maybe Lance was overthinking it. Shiro was his best friend. Older by a year, sure. But Shiro was his best friend and constantly thinking about pushing Shiro's younger brother against the wall and making out with him was not something a best friend did. A best friend also didn’t date said best friend’s younger brother behind his back. Nope. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I watched all of season 2 in one sitting, I figured I should write something sooo.

Lance was _ fucked. _ Not literally, although he certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it. No, he was fucked in the figurative way, and it was all  _ Keith’s _ fault. Keith, who had been smirking at him when no one was looking, who’d been brushing past him for no reason other than to rile him up on purpose. Keith, who knew that at any given moment Shiro could catch on and then Lance would be  _ dead _ .

Surely, dating your best friend’s younger brother was ranked fairly high on the Bro-code thing, right? Lance wouldn’t know but he was sure there was some sort of unspoken agreement between guys like that. He definitely would have been on high alert if any of his friends started hitting on any of his sisters...but then again, his sisters were all in middle school, and his friends weren’t disgusting. Maybe Lance was overthinking it.  Shiro was his best friend. Older by a year, sure. But Shiro was his  _ best friend _ and constantly thinking about pushing Shiro's  _ younger brother _ against the wall and  _ making out _ with him was  _ not _ something a best friend did. A best friend also didn’t date said best friend’s younger brother behind his back. Nope. Not at all.

And yet, here Lance was, trying to not openly stare at Keith as he pushed his hair out of his face, busily reading over the book report and and Hunk were writing on the other side of the living room.

Lance knew he should really be focusing on the notes he and Shiro had been looking over for the past two hours; their astronomy final wasn’t going to ace itself, after all. Their high school teachers had lied because community college was just as hard as he imagined it would be, even if it felt less hectic half the time. Lance was almost jealous of Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, but then he remembered how miserable high school was, and then he just felt bad for the three. At least Lance and Shiro didn’t have to wake up at eight in the morning for school anymore, something Keith always grumbled about when Lance gave him a hard time.

Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts and finally tore his gaze away from Keith, groaning as he leaned back into the couch. “Shiro, haven’t we been looking at this particular page for the past twenty minutes?”

Shiro cracked a small smile, nodding. “Yeah, but you haven’t been paying attention. Where’s your brain at, huh?”

“A question we’ve all been asking,” Pidge snorted softly, peeking up from their phone to smirk at Lance.

“Bite me!” Lance huffed, squinting at Pidge. “Shouldn’t you be, I dunno, studying for finals too? Junior year finals are harder than ever, you know.”

“I’ll be fine,” Pidge shrugged, unaffected by the stress that was so commonly known as high school finals. “I’m not worried.”

“It must be great to be that smart.” Lance mock sighed, shaking his head. “Our baby is going to be the smartest senior in their class next year, you watch.”

“Oh my god, shut up, Lance.” Pidge chuckled.

Lance couldn’t help but grin, leaning into Shiro and rubbing his head against his friend’s shoulder. “Dude, c’mon, can we at least watch a movie? We can keep studying after.”

“Lance, we already watched a movie to put off studying.” Shiro didn’t make a move to push him off, and settled for laying his head on Lance’s. “We really need to ace this exam.”

“Shiro, why have this huge living room TV if you guys aren’t even using it?” Lance huffed.

“We use it constantly.” Shiro scoffed. “How about when Hunk and Keith are done with their reports we watch a movie? It’s their senior year and they need to get their work done.”

“We’re almost done, too, so don’t worry.” Hunk assured, not bothering to look up from his and Keith’s notes and almost finished essays.

Lance was okay with that and fell silent, resting comfortable against Shiro. “Where’s Allura, by the way? Wasn’t she supposed to study with us?”

“She was but she said something with her dad came up.” Shiro replied, being sure to not jostle Lance as he reached over and collected their notes. “Besides, I’m sure she’ll pass the exam without even trying.”

“Honestly.” Lance smiled and sat up, stretching. His back popped in a few places, making him sigh softly, and his eyes fluttered shut a few times before they caught Keith’s gaze from across the room.

Keith looked only a little guilty when Lance caught him staring, but Lance knew the heated look in the other’s eyes way, way too well. He smirked a bit, watching the way Keith blushed and quickly looked back at his work, and Lance internally cheered in victory; He knew Keith way too well. Pushing himself off the couch, Lance headed towards the stairs. “Hey, I’m using the bathroom.”

“Use the one between me and Keith’s room.” Shiro told him. “Mom and Dad are still working on the other one so it’s a mess.”

“Will do.” Lance sang, making his way up the stairs.

Okay, so maybe dating his best friend’s brother wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. In fact, it was kind of amazing. Keith was amazing. They’d known each other since Lance was in the fourth grade, when Shiro had been in fifth and Keith in third, and they all got along fairly well. Keith was prickly, sure, but that’s just how he as. Awkward and prickly. Lance thought it was kind of cute. It wasn’t like they were doing something entirely  _ taboo _ ; Keith was only a year younger than him, and he was turning eighteen a week after his fast approaching graduation. Maybe it was just the fact that Keith was  _ Shiro’s _ brother that had Lance so nervous about it all. Shiro, the honorary Dad friend that took care of everyone. Shiro,who  was just an all around great guy that Lance looked up to. Shiro, who Lance hadn’t kept a secret from in the entire span of their friendship.

Yeah, that train of thought needed to stop before he gave himself a panic attack. He was happy with Keith and he’d tell Shiro once Keith graduated. Yeah. That sounded good.

He pushed his way into the bathroom and did his thing, washing his hands and cackling to himself as he dried his hands on Keith’s towel that was still lying on the sink, probably from when Keith rushed to get ready for school that morning. He stepped out of the bathroom and paused as he watched Keith come up the stairs. “Hey, good lookin.”

“Shut up.” Keith snorted, smiling a bit as he pushed Lance back into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

Lance arched an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he slid his arms around Keith’s waist. “Are we making out in the bathroom?”

“Maybe.” Keith blushed brightly and Lance couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled past his lips. Keith only blushed harder, pulling out of the other’s arms. “Unless you don’t want to-”

“Babe, I always want to make out with you.” Lance assured hurriedly, backing Keith up against the bathroom sink and lowering his head to press a kiss to Keith’s neck, drawing a sharp inhale from the other. “It’s just kind of risky is all.”

“Well...we don’t have to.” Keith mumbled and oh, his lip was caught between his teeth in that nervous habit he always denied having, making Lance’s face heat up. “It’s just that downstairs while we were studying you just looked really...you know.”

“Mmmm, I don’t think I do.” Lance murmured, hands settling on Keith’s hips, his thumbs sneaking under the other’s shirt to rub circles in Keith’s soft skin. “I looked really...what? Handsome? Enthralling?”

“Yes and yes,” Keith breathed, throwing his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “Now shut up and kiss me before Shiro comes up to look for us.”

“ _ Please _ don’t talk about Shiro when I’m trying to have sexy times with you.” Lance sighed, silencing any argument Keith had with a kiss.

The kiss was soft at first, just Keith’s fingers moving up to twine through Lance’s hair and their lips moving against each other’s lazily, as if they had all the time in the world. They didn’t, though, and that realization seemed to flip a switch in both of them, Lance’s tongue suddenly pushing into Keith’s mouth as Keith trembled against him. Kissing was one of Keith’s biggest weak points, a little detail Lance  _ adored _ and took advantage of constantly. He kissed him like their lives depended on it, dropping his hands down to hike up Keith’s thighs so he could lift him onto the sink. Keith gasped into the kiss, his hands fisting in Lance’s hair and making Lance groan loudly.

“Shit, Keith, c’mon, don’t do that.” Lance pouted, pecking Keith’s lips again before ducking his head to kiss a trail down Keith’s neck. “Shiro could show up and if you keep pulling my hair, he might walk in on something way more exciting than a make out session.”

“Shit,” Keith jerked, shuddering when Lance’s teeth tugged at his earlobe. “Didn’t you say not to talk about Shiro right now?”

Lance huffed out a soft laugh, sliding his hands up and under Keith’s shirt, stroking his stomach as he drug his tongue along the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith gasped and yanked Lance closer, his legs secure around Lance’s hips, and Lance scoffed. “I was just saying. It seems like you’re hoping for a bit more than kissing.”

“Just kiss me, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes but he was smiling, a soft smile that tugged at the corner of his lips in a way that made Lance’s heart flutter in his chest.

They were kissing again, Keith making soft, gasping sounds into Lance’s mouth as Lance’s fingers traced invisible lines on Keith’s torso and chest, not so sneakily brushing over his nipples and making Keith moan softly. Keith’s hands were back in Lance’s hair, gripping hard and tipping Lance’s head back so Keith could attack his neck, biting and kissing, and Lance could barely choke out, “No marks!” between his ragged breathing.

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. “Then take your shirt off.”

“Baby, we are literally in your bathroom.” Lance snorted, but he certainly wasn’t stopping Keith from tugging up his shirt. Keith settled for yanking Lance’s arms out of the shirt, letting it dangle around Lance’s neck as he set to work on marking up Lance’s collar bone. Lance gasped and cursed in Spanish, Keith moaning softly at the sound.

Lance’s fingers carded through Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp as he exhaled shakily. “Shit, Keith, I really wanna do more…”

Keith lifted his head and gave Lance that look. Lance blushed brightly and shook his head. “No! No, no, not in your bathroom.”

“Oh, but it’s okay at  _ your _ house?” Keith challenged, awkwardly rolling their hips together as best as he could in his position on the sink.

Lance sucked in a sharp breath, hands flying down to Keith’s hips to stop him. “Yeah, because I don’t share a bathroom with anyone who could walk in at any second!” He hissed. “You’re going to get us caught by Shiro and as much as I joked about it before, I really don’t want that to happen.”

Keith probably wanted to argue, but he knew how Lance felt on the subject. He sighed and nodded, settling for kissing Lance’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around him again. “Alright...but you’ve got about four hickies on your chest so don’t take your shirt off around Shiro.”

“Damn, and here I was hoping I could flaunt my beautiful self in front of your brother.” Lance giggled, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Thank you, though. I know this whole thing sort of irritates you-”

“Lance-”

“But I appreciate your patience.” Lance continued, pulling back enough to look Keith in the eye, reaching up to push some hair out of Keith’s face. “I mean it. I appreciate everything you do for me and I appreciate how much you put up with me. You are so wonderful and amazing and I love you.”

“You’re so sappy.” Keith breathed, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck. He kissed Lance gently, smiling at him again. “It’s fine; I really don’t care. Whatever makes you comfortable, Lance.”

“But you do get kind of annoyed by it.” Lance pointed out. “Or else I wouldn’t be half hard and half naked in your bathroom with your brother and the others downstairs.” He smiled when Keith snorted, and shook his head. “But seriously, Keith. Just a bit longer.”

Keith opened his mouth and then shut it, eyes going wide as the bathroom door swung open. Lance practically screamed, jumping away from Keith as he struggled to put his shirt back on correctly while Shiro stared at the two, surprised.

A few seconds of silence passed between the three and then Shiro arched an eyebrow at them. “Seriously, in the bathroom, you two? You do know other people have to use this room, right?”

“I...well, yeah,” Lance blushed and glanced at Keith, who looked about as confused as Lance felt.

“Well then make out in Keith’s room.” Shiro snorted. “Keith, Hunk needs help with his last paragraph.”

“Right.” Keith slid off the counter and glanced at his brother and then his stunned boyfriend, before he slid out of the room.

Left with just Shiro, Lance could practically feel his heart getting ready to jump right out of his chest. Was that actually possible? Great, that was going to be a two in the morning google search for sure.

“Lance?” Shiro’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he saw the other was...smiling at him? “Lance, I need to use the bathroom so I’d really appreciate it if you left.”

“I am so sorry,” Lance rushed, taking Shiro by surprise. “I’I’ll stop coming over or whatever. I promise.”

Shiro frowned in confusion. “Because you’re in my bathroom?”

“What? No!”

“Then what for?”

“Dude! I was making out with your brother!” Lance screeched, waving his arms around. “I was like, half naked! You’re supposed to be pissed at me and kick my ass!”

Shiro’s confused expression melted into an amused smile and he sighed a bit. “Lance, I’m not going to beat you up. I’m not even mad.”

“Of course you’re mad, I knew it!” Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You’re so mad and I shouldn’t have-...wait, what?” His head shot back up and he stared at his best friend, head cocked to the side. “You’re not mad?”

“Not at all.” Shiro replied, nodding.

“Like...for real?”

“Yes, for real.”

“Well why the hell not?” Lance frowned, crossing his arms. “I’ve been giving myself panic attacks for the past six months just thinking about this exact moment and you’re acting like it’s no big deal!”

“Because it isn’t,” Shiro told him, setting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, I already knew you and Keith were dating. We all do. You two aren’t as subtle as you think.”

Ignoring the burning in his cheeks, Lance huffed again. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

Shiro shrugged and crossed his arms. “I mean, I didn’t think I had to. I figured you guys had your own reasons for not telling me so I didn’t want to pry. Keith was happy and I know you wouldn’t ever treat him badly, so I wasn’t worried. Honestly if I had to pick anyone to date Keith it would probably be you, Lance. You’ve always been there for him, even when he was being a bit of a handful.”

Lance blinked and bit his lip, clearing his throat. “You really mean that, Shiro?”

“Of course I do.” Shiro answered softly. “You’re my best friend, Lance. If I couldn’t trust you with my little brother then we wouldn’t be best friends. Dork.”

“Hey man, can’t blame me for worrying.” Lance murmured, running a hand through his hair. His heart had stopped beating so hard and he definitely didn’t feel like crawling into a hole, now. “So, we’re cool then?”

“Always.” Shiro grinned. “Now I  _ really  _ need to use the bathroom so…

“Right!” Lance sped out of the bathroom, grinning widely as he hurried down the stairs.

Keith was back on the couch next to Hunk and his eyes flew to Lance right away, worried. Lance smiled at him and walked over to him, plopping down beside him and kissing him hard on the lips, drawing a surprised grunt from him. “Your brother is so awesome, Keith.”

“Oh dear god, they’re finally out.” Pidge groaned, covering their face with their hands. “Keep it PG or I swear I’ll kill you.”

“I dunno Pidge, with a boyfriend this gorgeous I’m not sure I can!” Lance grinned, laying his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Pidge groaned louder, shaking their head. “I’m going to kill Shiro.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
